This invention relates to the reduction of interior noise in motor vehicles.
It is known to secure a wheel housing part inside the wheel guard of a motor vehicle, preferably on the outwardly-facing flange area of the wheel guard, to provide protection against corrosion and gravel (see DE-OS No. 3l49068). Hitherto, interior noise has not normally been a consideration when using conventional wheel housing parts. However, the reduction of interior noises in motor vehicles, in particular when travelling on a rain-soaked road, has become increasingly important. When travelling on rain-soaked roads, a distribution of the water round the rotating wheel is observed and, as a consequence, part of this water having the greatest impact energy, seen in the travel direction, strikes the rear section of the wheel housing part. It is at this precise point that there occurs the clearest transmission of the resultant noise to the inner area of the motor vehicle.
In contrast to this, one aim of the present invention is to provide a wheel housing part which, apart from providing protection against gravel and corrosion, also causes a noticeable reduction in the interior noise, especially when travelling on wet roads.